


Four Swords Maybe I Guess

by SkymaniOfLabrynna



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Colorful elf bois, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misty is slightly sane, Multi, Not even a book, Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, Pokemon shows up a little, Sweet Home Alabama, The Schuyler Sisters, Twister - Freeform, Weird kiss, Why does Vaati have to exist, Work work, and peggy, and undertale, ash is an idiot, i have no idea whatsoever, rice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkymaniOfLabrynna/pseuds/SkymaniOfLabrynna
Summary: I wanted to write, but I don’t want my first thing to be a horribly written story, so I’ll purposefully make random bad things so it’ll look intentional :D. My first story, not counting the weird thing I posted on wattpad about my dream that wasn’t a real story. I’ll write stuff that doesn’t relate to anything at all, but it’ll all be four swords related because no matter how hard I try I cannot ever get my mind off those damn colorful elf bois.Just four swords stuff and a couple passionately written rants.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link & Zelda, Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 7





	1. Hi

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write.

Uh, so yeah. I’m making a thing, nobody will probably ever see it, but hey, maybe possibly one day I’ll get a view or two. If anyone reads it and there’s a serious piece of writing that’s not comedic or anything, can you critique it? I want to know what I can do better to become a better writer. 

So, thanks. That’s all, I think.

I’m gonna go eat a bagel now.


	2. First thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red brings home something interesting, and nobody is happy.

[To stage left we see RED entering with a strange bulge underneath his clothes under his chest. He looks a little too excited for it to just be his mood]

Red walks in.

Blue notices his bulge (Not in his pants, stop thinking like that, this isn’t that kind of fic), and raises an eyebrow.

Blue: What’s that?

Red, innocently: What’s what?

Blue, pointing to the lump: That

Red: I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about

The lump makes a small squeak and wriggles a little bit. Red plays it off as he fake stretches. Blue narrows his eyes and starts to pull Red’s tunic out farther so he can see inside. Red pushes his hand away.

Red: No peeking! We save that until marriage

Blue: Wait wha-

The lump squeaks again and starts to travel up the tunic. Red pushes it down, but it forces its way up. The nose of an animal peeks up at the collar.

Blue: Red what the heck is that

Before Red can respond, the head of a puppy pops out of his clothes, sniffing furiously in every direction.

Red:...I got a dog

Blue: Yeah, I can see that

Red: I’m gonna name him Bagel

Blue: No, your gonna get rid of it

Red’s lips curve down in a pout.

Red: But he’s my best friiiieeeeend :(

Blue: I don’t care, we can’t be full time knights and take care of an animal at the same time. It’ll wear us down

Red looks sadly down at the puppy, who has now climbed out of Red’s tunic and onto the floor, exploring the area around them. Red picks him up and strokes him lovingly.

Red: Don’t worry, Bagel. We’ll find a way to keep you, no matter what big old mean Blue says

Blue: Hey!

Vio walks into the room, sees Red holding a dog, and sighs to himself.

Vio: Hylia damnit...

He walks out of the room. Red continues to fend Blue away with his free hand while holding the puppy in the other. 

Red: I bet you’ll change your mind about Bagel once you get to know him!

Red somewhat forcefully pushes the dog into Blue’s arms. Blue looks at the puppy with a frown, but eventually the adorable face of the puppy gets to him and Red cannot get the dog out of Blue’s arms.

Blue, quietly:...Bagel, why must you do this to me?

Red: Can we keep him? :D

Blue: I guess

[The Links decide to keep the dog, mostly because Red has gotten attached faster than what should be possible, and you’d need a chainsaw to rip it from Blue’s arms.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short and I’m tired. Goodniggghhhhhhh....


	3. Roleplay part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a roleplay me and my friend did a while back. It’s a little nonsensical, and possible a bit short, but hopefully at least a little entertaining. For your information, Rice is the name of my friend, though usually their appearance is as Shadow, but they appear as themselves for a while too. Let’s hope this makes sense to someone to some degree. The beginning was inspired by hair gel.

[Vio rubs hair gel on his hair] oh hello there shadowy friend

[Shadow steals the hair gel] ha

[Vio] ;-; Shad no

[Shadow] I stole your Pokemon. And your Zelda

[Shadow rubs Vaati into his hair]

[Vio grabs Red and rubs his hair with Blue’s] Shippy

[Shadow rubs bulbasausage into his hair] Where’s Green

[Vio looks at Green who is eating a hotdog on a bench outside the house] There

[Shadow] I want to shove cake down his throat

[Vio] He won’t like that too much

[Shadow goes up to Green and shoves cake down his throat] Happy birthday!

[Me, the author] Hmm... this rp needs a bit more spicy [I snap my fingers and everyone is in snowdin surrounded by Ash Misty and Brock] m u c h b e t t e r

[Shadow looks at Ash with a suspicious look]

[Ash does a flip] gOttA cAtChEm aLL

[Shadow] I have bulbasausage in my hair

[Shadow throws a pole]

[Vio looks down and the ground is telephone booths]

[Misty] What the heck?

[Vio] Oh no Green and Ash have gotten into a battle. Oh no, Green is trying to cut him up with a sword. Oh no, pikachu is electrocuting him. Aaaaaand, they’re both dead

[Shadow] Bulbasausage, I choose you! Oh, too late

[Brock] Don’t worry, I have a pan

[Brock puts a pan on his head]

[Blue] A pan is not going to help two dead people!

[Vio throws a book at his head] Haha, shut up blueberry

[Red and Misty, the only two sane people, start to back away. Megalovania plays in the distance]

[Blue takes out a bat from nowhere and swings at Green]

[Red] Why would you do that, Blue?

[Shadow] Yeah! You’re literally beating a dead horse!

[Green is suddenly reanimated as well as Ash for some reason]

[Green] FIVE MORE MINUTEs

[Vio steps on a random twister board that appeared out of nowhere] Hey guys let’s play twister

[Ash] OKAY

[Misty flips them all off before trying to walk away, but is pulled back into the depths of hell by Shadow] 

[Shadow] You’ll never leave

[Ash screeches like a demon]

[Brock] Purple dude, right foot red

[Blue] What the hell is going on

[Brock] Emo goth boi, left foot yellow

[Green] I wonder what that Brock guy’s gonna call the rest of us

[Shadow] My name is Shadow you undefined scumbag

[Brock stares at Shadow with the intensity that is equivalent to the pain of a mother giving birth] Left. Foot. Yellow

[Shadow defiantly puts his right foot on green]

[Brock] >:/

[Shadow] \:<

[Misty] I wanna go home

[Ash] PikAcHU I chOosE yOu!

[Shadow] Bulbasausage, I choose you

[Brock] Lettuce man, left foot blue

[Green kicks Blue in the balls] Did I win?

[Blue falls to the ground holding himself] You little-!

[Green smirks smugly while Blue writhes on the floor in pain]

[Misty hides behind a bush]

[Vio rolls his eyes at everything. The world tires him]

[Blue, still very much in pain, picks up his hammer and starts to charge towards Green]

[Green prepares his boomerang]

[Red] Oh no...not again

[Brock] Tomato kid, right hand green!

[Shadow irritatedly runs up to Brock and pokes him in the chest] Listen here, buddy. I’m Shadow. That’s Vio. That’s Red. That’s Blue. And that’s green. Get it right

[Brock] Blue thing, right hand red!

[Shadow glares at Brock]

[Brock smiles as Blue attempts to fucking murder Green in the background]

[Red tries to intervene]

[Undyne is there now, and Ash is trying to catch her, thinking she’s a Pokemon]

[Vio gets into a “friendly” conversation with Misty. Misty shivers with fear]

[Vio] So ya wanna know how I got these scars?

[Misty hides behind her bush]

[Vio, continuing] It all started with a certain purple haired someone who’s name is very edge and begins with s and ends in adow. He killed like a third of the population of Hyrule but we forgave him because he said sorry

[Blue looks at the sky, which is darkening] It’s pretty late

[Red] Ooh! I impulsively bought four tents the other day, and I have them in my pouch which is seemingly infinite and can carry a hammer and a hookshot and a lamp and a fire rod but can somehow only carry five hundred rupees!

[Green] Nice

[Red] We can sleep here for the night

[Everyone helps put up the tents]

[Shadow, being the annoying snot that he is, decides to personally bit everyone a goodnight by visiting their tents as they’re falling asleep] Good night Vio. Good night Red. Good night Blue. Good night Green. Good night Ash. Good night Misty. Good night guy that I would really like to hit with Wyoming.

[They all finally fall asleep]

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

This is the shorter of the two parts, there’ll be more in the next part.


	4. Roleplay 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their in snowdin, the first gen indigo league pokemon gang is here, and nobody knows what the heck is going on. Some choose to embrace it and some choose to back the frick away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t know how to write. Why did I decide to upload this, this is bad.

[After getting the tents set up, they have to share because there’s eight of them and four tents. Ash and Shadow are sharing a tent, Red and Blue are sharing another, Brock and Vio are sharing another, and Green and Misty are sharing the last one. Oh, and Sans is there, because why the heck not]

[In one tent, Shadow rolls over in his sleep and hits Ash by accident]

[Ash] AHH! PIKACHU USe LiGHTNInG bOLT!

[Shadow gets hit] OW

[The others hear a loud bang but decide not to investigate]

[Blue] GUYS, SHUT UP

[Shadow] NO

[Misty] ...what the heck is going on now...

[Brock, in his sleep] Misty, right...foot...yelloowww...

[Ash] Pikachu use VOLT TACKLE

[Green screams in a really high pitch for no reason]

[Pikachu slams into the dead center of Shadow’s stomach]

[Shadow falls] Bulbasausage use vine sausage!

[Ash throws a pokeball at him thinking he’s a dark type]

[Shadow, under his breath] female dog

[Misty elbows Green and tries to leave, but there’s suddenly a giant wall of used Nintendo games blocking any exit]

[Brock] Left foot blue

[Blue] What the hell are th—oh. Oh no

[Vio comes in and tries to pry Shadow and Ash away from each other]

[Red] Guuuuyyyyssss I think we’re trapped

[Shadow] DIE ASH

[Vio] No no no Shadow stop. Hey Ash, there’s that legendary shiny mew over there, go catch it

[Ash, running away] Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

[Sans, who has definitely been there this whole time since this is snowdin] I don’t think eight kids aged ten to fourteen should be in the underground

[Shadow] Who are you to tell us what to do!?

[Blue bangs his head against the mountain of used Nintendo games]

[Red starts to cry to himself]

[Green is sulking and trying to make conversation with Misty, who is ignoring everyone]

[Ash is looking for a non-existent shiny new]

[Shadow and Sans get into an argument while Papyrus starts wandering around, looking for him]

[Papyrus] So. Many. HUMANS

[Ash throws a pokeball at him]

[Misty] Oh great, another walking pile of bones. Just what we need

[Brock] Right...hand...rehhh...

[Vio walks up to Shadow] Hey Shadow, can’t you teleport?

[He teleports to a nearby tree and back] No

[Papyrus] HUMANS! IT IS MY DUUUTY TO CAPTURE Y-

[Blue kicks Papyrus on the underside]

[Papyrus stares in confusion, as for a skeleton, that body part is no more sensitive than the rest of his body]

[Megalovania intensifies as Sans hits Blue with a gaster blaster]

[Blue] YOW!

[He pulls out his sword] you wanna FIGHT? YOU WANNA FIGHT? LET’S GO

[Ash] leT’S bAtTLe! VenUsAuR I ch00sE yOu

[Sans kills Blue and ash with bones]

[Vio, taking a sip from tea that he most definitely had before] Oh well. Blue’s dead

[Shadow] Welp

[Red] Don’t fight...please

[Mipha appears and uses her grace to revive Green and Ash] It was my pleasure

[Ash] Why do I keep dying?

[Misty] ‘Cause nobody likes you

[Rice] Did someone say hair dye?

[Shadow] No

[Rice gasps]

[Red] I want to go home

[Green] Where’s the tall guy? Isn’t he an adult?

[Skull kid] Did someone say adult?! I HATE ADULTS

[Vio] WHO TF ARE YOU

[Blue] WHAT TF ARE YOU

[Skull kid] ALL ADULTS MUST D I E

[Rice pats Green on the head] You’re so small

[Papyrus grabs Ash and starts to head to Undyne’s house]

[Vio] Wait no skeleton man don’t steal people

[Ash] leT’S bAtTLE

[Shadow pats skull kid on the head] You’re scary

[Skull kid] reeeeeeEEEEEEEEE

[Shadow pats Vio with the other hand]

[Vio brushes it away and stands in front of Brock’s tent so the skull kid can’t see him]

[Shadow follows him and continues to pat him even after Vio continuously brushes him off]

[Vio] Wait, what the heck?

[He squints and points to one of the buildings] Is that twilight?

[Rice] Twilight Sparkle?

[Shadow] What the gel is Twilight Sparkle?

[Vio] Twilight Princess. Wait, that might be Sky. I can’t tell. Maybe it’s Wild. Or Time. I think I’m blind.

[Red] Who is Twilight?

[Shadow throws glasses at Vio] Here

[Rice leaves]

[Shadow] Oh thank goodness that girl was weird. Welp, let’s go to the castle

[A castle appears out of nowhere]

[Vio] Oh, there’s a castle now. Huh

[Blue finds a cat and names him Whispernoodle]

[Blue] Maybe there’s food in it for me and Whispernoodle

[Whispernoodle] Nya

[Red crouches down and pets the cat and Ash appears again and throws a pokeball at it]

[Blue] How dare you attack Whispernoodle!

[Blue hits Ash with his hammer]

[Ash flattens but pops right back up and throws a pokeball] CHARIZARD I CH00S3 Y0U

[Brock] RIGHT HAND YELLOW

[Misty] If there’s a castle...maybe there’s food!

[Blue] That’s what I said! Shadow, where’s your bulbasausage?

[Shadow] In my hair

[Misty] Then what are we waiting for!

[She grabs Red, who seems to be her only friend now and leads everyone towards the entrance]

[Vio] What the hecc 

[Vio kicks Brock and pulls him to his feet and drags him and Shadow after Misty and Red]

[Vio] Blue go bring Green and Ash

[Shadow] I don’t eat for I am a shadow

[Green] I’m HUNGRY

[Shadow kicks Vio trying to get free of his grip] Let go of me!

[Vio] Quit squirming!

[Vio pulls out a flashlight from nowhere]

[Shadow squirms even more] No. Don’t you dare

[Vio hovers his thumb over the button] I’m gonna do it

[Shadow] Keep it away from me. Vio no. Don’t do it

[Vio] Then stop resisting

[Shadow] No. No no

[Vio lets go of Brock, who continues to follow Misty, and focuses on Shadow]

[Shadow, reluctantly] fine...

[Blue gathers the rest of them and they collectively go to the castle]

[Red] I wonder what’s in there

[Brock, jokingly] GHOSTS

[Red] G-g-ghosts?!

[Shadow] Ha, there is no ghost. It’s probably demons

[Red] DEMONS?!?!

[Shadow] Yes, demons. Bloodthirsty human-killing demons

[Misty] Oh shush, emo boy

[Shadow] My name is Shadow

[Misty] Shadow, emo boy, same thing, Mr. Edgy

[They enter the castle. It isn’t dark, but it’s eerily empty]

[Shadow] Would you like me to feed you to a demon, Red?

[Red] Noooooo!

[Blue] I ain’t scared of no demons! In fact, nothing scares the almighty BLUE LINK

[Green quietly creeps behind Blue without him] Boo!

[Blue] WHAT THE HELL!?

[He falls to the floor and tries to kick whatever made the noise]

[Green] Haha!

[Vio] Think before you speak, dunce

[Blue] NOT FUNNY. You’re gonna pay for that

[Misty] Hey guys. There’s a dining room over here

[She motions to one of the doorways on the left side

[Red] Food

[Brock] Right foot gree-

[Blue] Shut up, will you?! We were never playing twister!

[Brock] What ever water dude

[Blue] >:(

[Vio throws a book at Blue’s head] Shut up. I’m hungry, let’s go in

[Blue] Ow, what the hell...

[Vio walks into the dining room and stops halfway through the entrance]

[Shadow] What is it?

[Vio] SEINARU GARAKUTA, ZERUDA!

[Shadow] What?

[Brock] Translation of eggplant man: Holy crap, Zelda

[Misty] Hey, another girl for once in my life!

[Shadow] Hey Green

[Green] Ye?

[Shadow] Is that your girlfriend?

[Green] wot m8

[Green] SEINARU GARAKUTA!

[Green flops over to the other room with much grAcE]

[Zelda] Oh, hi Green. Hi Vio

[Shadow looks at Green with a smirk, than to Zelda, then back to Green]

[Green] Zellie!

[Ash throws a pokeball at Zelda] IMMA CATCHEM’ ALL OR MY LAST NAME ISN’T KETCHUM

[Red] Hmm. I have ducks

[Blue walks in with Whispernoodle circling his heels]

[Zelda] Kitty!

[Whispernoodle] Nya nyaaaa

[Vio accidentally switches the flashlight on in Shadow’s face]

[Shadow screeches in a very unholy manner]

[Vio] Ah...my bad

[Shadow] Vio I swear

[Vio] Um. PUPPIES

[Rslash’s dog lands on Shadow’s head]

[Yugo] Woof

[Shadow growls]

[Whispernoodle hisses loudly]

[Shadow grabs Vio’s book and heads to a fire place and makes a fire] Give me the flashlight or the book gets it

[Vio] NOO NOT THAT BOOK

[Shadow] Then give me the flashlight

[Vio looks from the flashlight to Shadow and back] Uhh

[Shadow] You have five seconds. Five

[Vio] UHHHH

[Shadow] Four

[Vio walks up and holds a hand out for his book] Shadow, give it back

[Shadow] Flashlight first

[Vio] How do I know you won’t take the flashlight and drop my book in?

[Shadow] ‘Cause it’s pointless to drop the book when I have what I want

[Vio glares at Shadow for several long moments]

[Red] Guys stop fighting

[Vio places the flashlight on the ground] Put the book on the ground and we trade

[Shadow puts the book on the floor and grabs the flashlight while Vio takes the book]

[Shadow] Thank you

[Vio] I’m glad we settled that like peaceful civilians and not like a puppet trying to help a greater evil power destroy the world

[Vio gives a very fake cough]

[Shadow rolls his eyes and throws the flashlight in the fire

[Zelda] So. Do any of you know where we are?

[Red] No

[Blue] Seriously, how did we even get here in the first place?

[Green] Magic

[Misty] More importantly, how do we go home?

[Vio] OHHHH, you guys want to go home?

[Shadow] Yes

[Vio] Haha oh I can do that!

[Vio snaps his fingers and they reappear in Hyrule field]

[Shadow] Wait, you can teleport?

[Vio] I have secretly been taking lessons from a sorcerer

End. We ended it abruptly


	5. Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll teach you how to draw a human.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsB6pv1ouF4

Shadow’s looking magnificent today.


	6. Temple of Darkness Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a rewrite of the temple of darkness scene. A couple added lines of dialogue, but nothing too much. Also Big Poe laughs too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I keep mentioning over and over again, I’m pretty bad at writing and have little experience doing it. This is practice. Please tell me what I can do better. P l e a s e.

It was a trick. He knew it the moment the fake sword collided with the coffin and broke. He held a broken, plaster sword in his hands and felt his grief slowly fade away to the all too familiar anger and suspicion. When he turned around, though, the other was gone.

“He’s...he’s gone?!” Red was still kneeling by the side of the coffin, tears staining his face. He looked all around to find the other boy that once stood right next to them just a few moments prior. 

“But where could he have gone..?” 

“Off to put an end to you two!” I giant voice boomed out of the darkness. Looking up, the two heroes found themselves face to face with three different giant monsters. Two of them looked like a mix of a worm and a beetle, and the third was a giant snake. All three bobbed their giant heads around, analyzing the best way to take on their prey.

The voice laughed. “Green and Vio have already fallen into my clutches. They are gone, and soon you will be too. The Temple of Darkness will be your grave! Creatures of darkness, destroy them!” It commanded.

The largest of the three monsters let out a long hiss and lunged at Red and Blue. They were able to jump out of the way just before the large pincers of the monster struck where they’d just been standing moments before. 

“Run!” Blue shrieked, helping Red to his feet after a stumble and running off away from the monster. They stumbled for a bit, finding their feet before settling at the fastest pace they could keep.

They ran for several minutes before Blue felt a weight being released from his hand. He looked back to find Red slumped on the ground, a somber expression darkening his face. Blue ran back over to him, terrified and confused.

“What are you doing?! We gotta go!” He shouted, panic seeping into his voice.

Red slumped even more, as if he’d become ten times heavier. His voice was small and barely audible as he spoke, “Blue, I...I can’t go on. They're both gone...Green and Vio. I don’t know how I can stand up. It’s just useless.” Blue raised an eyebrow. He rushed over to his companion’s side and started tugging on his sleeve desperately.

“No! No! Pull yourself together! This is the trap! They can’t beat us in a fair battle, so they’re trying to break our spirits instead! You need to get up!” The monsters edged closer as Blue tried to persuade Red to his feet. Eventually, Blue let go and pulled out his sword, getting into a battle stance.

One of the monsters lunged at him, abducting him in its mighty jaws. It started closing its jaws, trying to squeeze him as he struggled. Red shouted in terror, watching as his friend nearly got eaten alive by the beast. Blue was not having it, though. He managed to gain enough momentum to swing his sword clean through the giant’s head and neck, killing it and freeing himself. 

He jumped to the floor as the monster’s corpse curled up and disappeared in a puff of blackish-purple smoke. In one swift movement, he turned and pulled Red after him as they ran again from the two remaining monsters.

Twisting around random poles and walls in a dark maze was hard, doing it in the dark was harder, doing it while running from living abominations of the darkness while fearing for your own safety as well as another person proved to be a bigger challenge than Blue thought. After a while, the two heroes deemed themselves clear of the monsters for now, taking a break and a breather.

Red collapsed to the floor and held his knees, almost on the verge of crying. Blue huffed frustratedly. “Dammit! Trapped again!” He cursed. “I can’t believe we fell for it.”

Red sighed and held out a hand. “It’s so dark, I can’t even see my hand in front of my face…” He let out a half sob. “I can’t believe they’re gone.”

“Quit your useless moping, Red! Green and Vio are not dead! That Vio was just...probably a monster, or Shadow Link or something evil in disguise.” Blue wasn’t sure what it was, but it would take a lot to get him to believe that Vio would lead them into a mess like that. There was no way.

“I don’t know,” Red mumbled, “he seemed authentic. He seemed like the real Vio.”

“But why in the world would the real Vio do something like that? What would he have to gain? Maybe if I were stupid I would have believed it was him...but the real Vio would never lead us into trouble on purpose.”

Red laid his head in his lap and shut his eyes. “Where is he then?”

Blue turned around, confused. “Huh?”

“Where are the real Vio and Green? If that wasn’t him, where is he?” Red restated.

Blue huffed. “Who cares? It doesn’t even matter, we fell into this trap when we were too busy crying about Green, and we were distracted from all the things that could have happened because we were given a story where it did happen, even if it didn’t!”

Red looked up, tears forming in his eyes. “Do you even care? They could be out there, dying for all we know, and you act like everything’s fine. Aren’t you concerned about them?!”

Blue thought about this for a moment, thinking about an appropriate response to that. “No, not really,” he responded bluntly.

Red shot up. “Wait...seriously?” Suddenly, he grabbed Blue by the shirt and held him there forcefully. “You mean to tell me you’re not worried at all!? You don’t care that they could be in danger!? Blue, did your heart freeze when you were trapped in that ice? You can even make me mad! I can’t belie-”

“Stop it!” The voice from earlier boomed. “Pay attention to me! I’m the monster!”

The two Links turned around slowly, momentarily frozen in the shock of getting interrupted so suddenly. The Big Poe displayed a toothy, fanged, terrifying grin at their expressions. At last the two realized that they were in trouble again, and they both took off at the same time, yelling at the top of their lungs.

Looking back in panic, Blue tried to tell if he could outrun Big Poe. He wasn’t able to tell before he accidentally slammed face first into a large pillar. He rubbed his face as his face responded to the pain, groaning. From a little ways away, Red was greeted by the fairy that had been there earlier.

“Fairy!” Red cheered. The fairy swooped down near Red’s face and twirled around him once. “Where have you been?”

“Sorry,” the fairy apologized, “I’m terrified of evil energy, and this place is swarming with it. Anyway, I need to show you something! Come with me.” The fairy beckoned. Red and Blue ran after it as it navigated around a couple bends into the brightest room they’d been in so far.

A small lantern hung from a hook off of an arch in the ceiling, illuminating the area around it. Red saw it and gasped in delight. “A lantern! This’ll be useful!”

Blue, with a running start, leapt up to the lantern and snatched it off the hook, taking it in his hands and swinging it around. “This could be…”

He trailed off as a woosh was heard behind him. When he turned around, he was face to face with the Big Poe once more. Red clung to his shoulder, his eyes extremely wide. The Big Poe laughed at their fear. Ghostly stalfos heads circled him, their small eyes glowing eerily in the darkness surrounding them. Big Poe sunk closer to the two heroes.

“My...I must thank you for coming straight to me. You’ve saved me the trouble of bringing you here myself! Oh, I can taste your fear, so delicious, but don’t worry,” he laughed again, “you’ll be out of your misery soon. Hold still.” He held out a giant hand above Blue’s head, extracting the fear from his spirit.

Red watched in terror as he saw Blue’s soul getting extracted from his body. Blue screamed in both fear and pain. It felt like someone was ripping him from inside out, cutting every nerve along with it. As the poe continued to rip it out, examining his feast, Blue collapsed to the floor. The lantern rattled as he shook. He paled significantly.

Big Poe began sucking. “Hehahaha! It’s dinner time!” Suddenly, his dinner was ripped out of his ghostly hands. Blue stood up.

“Maybe we’ve fallen for your tricks,” Blue began, his voice shaking, “and maybe we were pulled into your trap, but I know...that Green and Vio,” he paused for a moment, looking up at Big Poe, a fierce expression on his face, “they never would have! You’re hiding something, I know it! Let me shine a little light on the matter!” 

Blue held the lantern in front of him, illuminating the poe completely in flamelight. Big Poe shrieked and rubbed his burning eyes. “Cursed light!” Taking notice of some torches hung on the wall, Blue started lighting each one individually, each time he did the room growing brighter. 

Big Poe recovered several seconds later, following Blue and blowing out the lights with big breaths. “No you don’t.”

The torch Blue was standing next to went out, causing him to go faster. “You can’t stop me!” He continued lighting torches at as quick a pace he could. The Big Poe growled and took in a big breath, sending Blue flying into the poe’s mouth. He swallowed him whole, leaving Blue struggling in his empty stomach.

“Hehe, I didn’t chew. I guess I’ll just have to crush you from the inside out!” Poe exclaimed. He twisted up his body, crushing the blue colored hero on the inside. Blue failed in his attempt to reach for his sword. Oxygen was running out, and he could almost feel himself slipping. Darker spots than the already dark stomach filled his vision.

A bright light shone from all around Big Poe. He looked around, confused. All the torches around the room were somehow all now lit. Red was standing in front of him, clapping happily, a big smile on his face. The poe froze. “How?!”

Red displayed his fire rod for the poe to see. “With this, lighting torches is a breeze.” He stroked his weapon. On the inside of Big Poe, Blue could sense that something had caused it to stop compressing him. He was able to reach for his sword, using all his available power to strike down and poke a hole through his captor. Big Poe popped open like a balloon.

His piercing screams were silenced as he turned black and disappeared in an all too familiar puff of smoke. As Blue landed on the floor, Red ran up to him and gave him a tackle hug. They stopped hugging as something began to give off a steady stream of light. Blue held up his sword, which seemed to be the cause of the light. It was pulsing gently, glowing around the edges like the moon during the night.

“Woah,” Red gasped. The pulsing eventually went away, the sword fading back to its original, slightly reflective and non-glowing state. Blue sheathed it and sighed with relief. The fairy circled around Red happily.

“That was good thinking, Red. Using the fire rod to light the torches.” The fairy praised. Red smiled, embarrassed. He waved it off.

“It was nothing.”

Blue shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. “So, now that we’re not in any immediate danger, can we clear up what we were arguing about earlier?” He asked. Red’s smile turned to a slight frown and he nodded. Blue continued. “Well, when I said I wasn’t worried about the others, I didn’t mean it in the way you think I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I am concerned about their safety, but I don’t think they’re in any trouble. If anyone out of the four of us can handle themselves, it’s Vio and Green.” He clarified. Red thought about it for a moment and nodded.

“I guess you’re right…” he said, now understanding where Blue was coming from. He opened his mouth to say something, but the fairy was the one who talked first.

“Oh! I can sense another hero!” It exclaimed. “Do you want to track him?”

Blue and Red looked at each other, then at the fairy, and nodded. Red took Blue’s hand as the fairy opened up a portal and started searching for the next hero.

And THAT’S when they found Green, getting beaten up by a hinox.


	7. Probably the last thing I'll post on this unless I get back into four swords somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh

One day, a long time ago, a lonely lamppost decided to get a dog. The dog died. The end.


End file.
